Hamsterviel's Fiendish Plot
by Stitchfan 82
Summary: Same story new title So sorry I did not know the block anonymous review thing was on my apologies I now except anonymous views I hope Lilo Slash Stitch  Lilo and stitch must save the galactic federation from Dr.  Hamsterveil.Sorry my summaries are not ver
1. Chapter 1

Lilo&Stich G.F.A.

Disclaimer

I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any Disney copyrighted characters or any thing you may recognize from any other movie, TV show, Book or cartoon.

, nor do I claim the right to any form of profit from this story

This story is strictly to be provided to the public for free.

OK I have spell check and grammar checked this chapter two the best of my abilities but there are some mistakes will allot of mistakes. I apologize for these mistakes. And hope you will forgive me. I'm really not very good with spell check and grammar check. Plus It is next to possible to know when I have on Correctly spelled word where a different one should be.If the mistakes really bother you I would appreciate it if you could give me some kind of help in the matter. Rather Then flaming the with comments like" **_learn to spel!" or "take a grammar lesson!"_**these are comments I received in a former life, and they didn't help. And Though I do not expect anyone to do this the two best things anyone could do is. Either Copy paste my story to your word processor makes the corrections and attach the corrected files to an e-mail to me. Or If anyone wants to volunteer to proofread my stories of e-mail them to you.

This was originally the very first fanfic I ever worked on and I am still working on it.

Someday I hope to finish it because I have other stories in my hand and I am try to write them to.

Warnings

1I am a supportive of Lilo/ Stitch but I have nothing against Angel.

2I many never finish this story but reviews will help me to be more motivated but don't pressure me to much or I will get over whelmed

Yaarp16 You are the one that converted me to a L/S from a S/A so that times it may look like S/A but that's because I wrote that stuff when I was S/A but I plan to end with L/S if I ever finish P.S. is there a Yaarp19 that I am confusing you with or was I just looking at the 6 upside down? Sorry But I get confused like that sometimes and I hope you can see why.

One last thing before the story began please please review let me know if anyone is reading this. You don't have to say much just lit me know you read it please I would like to know if it's just that people don't like it or if there just to wrapped up in their favor fic to read any thing new . OK I better stop or these notes will be longer than the chapter. Enjoy.

Lilo&Stich G.F.A.

CHAPTER1

**One week after Angel**

Lilo awoke suddenly and gasped, she looked around the room and saw stitch sleeping and started to cry. Although the sound was muffled by Lilo's polo Stitch woke up. He was rather annoyed at first but when he saw Lilo was crying this attitude changed and he went over to Lilo side of the room. "What's wrong Lilo, Stitch asked, and she looked up from her pelo and in to Stitch's eyes. "Stitch I had a bad dream, about you and Angel". Stitch side why couldn't Lilo except Angel." What happened" Stitch asked? Well Lilo said "we had saved Angel and the other lost experiments." "I was glad that the experiments had been saved, I was glad that Angel was saved, but when ever I came to see you, you were with angel. I admit that I was jealous of angel when she came here but will you and angel were always together " white", Stitch interrupted " Sometimes you will spend hours with Keoni." I'm not finished "Lilo said. " "Soka" Stitch said. Well you and Angel were always together, eventually you turned to me when I came in , you said we need to talk and then you told me that Angel was your girl friend and that you love her more than anything ,and that you would no longer have time for me".

You said that you and angel were going to leave Hawaii and move to the east coast and that I would never see you again. Then you just left me here all alone with out even so much as a good buy"

"Lilo" Stitch said. "I would never do that to you, **"**Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.**"** "But Stitch", Lilo said, "what about that time you joined that circus and almost left me for ever." Stitch side, "that was stupid of me; it makes me feel sick to think of it to this day."

"Lilo I promise that as long as I live I will never leave you. You're the most important person to me in the universe. You saved me from what I could have been and for that I am eternally grateful and I will never leave you." "Really" Lilo said. "Really Stitch said.Lilo smiled and put her arms around Stitch. Stitch smiled back and put all four arms around her, "Now Lilo "Stitch said as he stroked her back. " I still want to rescue Angel and the other experiments that were captured." "But I honestly cannot tell you if Angel is my girlfriend, I hardly even know her, but until then, I'm all yours. At that Lilo hugged Stitch slightly tighter, "Yes Stitch, " said Lilo "someday we will save Angel and the others, but I'll try not to worry about it tell the time comes." It was then Stitch's tern, "Lilo want Stitch to stay over here to night?" "I am not letting go of you," was her only reply. Stitch then used one of his hands to pull the blanket over the both of them.

**The next morning**

Nani came in to wake Lilo. She found the two of them in Lilo's bed and smiled at the expressions on their faces. "What is being the breakfast" a voice called out? "Shush" Nani said to Jumba. Who then came up the elevator "what is being with the shushing" "Look?" Jumba looked. "Little Girl and 6 2 6 sleeping together, is being cutest thing I have ever been laying my eyes upon, must be getting camera for to be capturing moment." Jumba got his digital camera and took a picture of them. "I think I'll just let them get up on their own." Nani said. "They look so peaceful I just can't bear to wake them." Nani and Jumba left the room. A little later Stitch woke up with a yon, Stitch setup and the looked down at Lilo "Lilo" he said. "Its morning wakeup." Lilo woke up and yond. "Stitch" Lilo said. And looking into Stitches huge eyes and smiled" "Did Lilo sleep well" Stitch asked. " Ya I don't know when I ever Slept better. "That's because I'm so fluffy" Stitch said, with a grin. Indeed Lilo thought. Sleeping with Stitch was like sleeping with the world's softest Teddy bear. Only he had four arms, and he could actually hug you back.

Present time

Lilo & Stitch were in the house listening to Lilo's new Hound Dog, record that Phantasmo, (ex375), had gotten on EBay to replays the one he had broken. "oh I just love this song" Jumba said as he came in. Lilo turned to Jumba, "you said that the first time I ever saw you, how could you have herd it if you'd never been to Earth before"? " Strange I can't remember." But before Jumba could say anything ells, Gantu ripped the roof off the house, and Grabbed Lilo and Stitch and stuck them in to a container and said "Haa haa you'll never gat out of this until I lit you out and by then well be at Dr. Hamstervheel's" "_Meega na la Kweesta!_ Stitch shouted. Lit as go big dummy" Lilo said" I told you not to call me that". "What's going on, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Pleakley said. Gantu pled he gun and stund Jumba and Pleakley. Just than Nani came in and screamed. "You let them go or I'll." Or you'll what?" Nani could not answer.

Gantu went to his ship where 625 was waiting. "Are we reedy to go" Gantu asked? "Ya list go." The ship tuck off and hovered over the planet's surface.

Meanwhile Nani was trying to revise Jumba and Pleakley. She finally got them up, and they all ran for Jumba's ship. But just before they got there gantu fired and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared they knew the ship wouldn't be going anywhere. They all looked up at Gantu's ship "you aren't following me this time" and he shot off. "Lilo Noooooooooooooooooo!" its all up to them now" Jumba said. "Don't worry, 626 well save little girl I ashore you". "I hope your rite" Nani said. "Me too" Jumba said to him self.

Aboard Gantu's ship

Lilo and Stitch had been put in a cell, and they were on there way to Dr. Hamstervheel's secret hide out, 625 walked in. "You must be hungry" he said, "so I made you some sandwiches." Lilo was about to say. "We don't want your sandwiches." But remembered she hadn't had lunch. 625 stuck some sandwiches thro an air lock. "Thanks" Lilo said to 625 as Gantu came in. "Ah you here that G how come I never get a thanks from you, Our prisoners are already lot nicer than you" Gantu didn't answer he just went back to the cockpit. " Ah 625 said I never get any respect". "I tell you "that guy is impossible_." Ecata ner hder sret_ "Stitch said (it's me he wants lit Lilo go)"

"No can do cozen," 625 said. "Hamstervheel wants her too." Watt dud he wants with me" Lilo said? "He just wants you and 626 locked in so you don't interfere with his plans." They were taken to the prison asteroid where Dr. Hamstervheel's was waiting. "So you finally got them out of the way you incompetent cluts." Hamstervheel said. "Yes I got the trog and the little girl." "Now go back and retrieve experiment 627.& 029" " 627& 029 Lilo said oh no." Gantu go get Jumba and 627, & 029" he pause, "No go and get that entire ridiculous, he pause oh what is the word, Ohena Ohona"**. "It's Ohana! **Yelled Lilo, "and you're not getting them." "Oh" Dr Hamstervheel said "you are so wrong, like a wrong thing that is mistaken, and haw do you plan to stop me?" Lilo could not answer.

Gantu returned to the Palekai house.

"Mete me at mount Whiolaola and bring 627 & 029 and I'll really 626 and. the girl. and I want to see all of you so you don't tri any thing. Then he went off.

Well what are you waiting for Nani said get 627& 027 and let's go; **now!**

After retrieving 627 they then came and told 027 the bad news. At herring this Checker remembered the past.

_He remembered running from Gantu. Checker new that wants someone put him on their head that he would have to stay there until they either took him off or said that he could come down. He Was saved from Gantu by Lilo and Stitch. While he was in Lilo's room with Stitch Nani came in and began yelling at Lilo. When checker saw Nani yelling at his savior he jumped on Lilo's head,Giving Her power of command. Unfortunately as it is said absolute power corrupts absolutely. Lilo got carried away and when Stitch made her realize her mistake Gantu got checker and Lilo fell under Gantu's command. Luckily, the other experiments were not effect by checker and they saved Lilo, Checker, and the rest of cokawa town. Later on, Checker was given the ability to leave a person's head if he thought that they were getting to greedy. He took on a roll Based on an old, cartoon about a hat that would land on people's heads and improve there lives to point but leave before they got to powerful. But like all the experiments that were turned good they remained loyal to Lilo and Stitch._

**_For Lilo and Stitch"._**027 said.

They all went to Gantu's ship and stepped in. In a secant the door had closed. "Ha Nani said where's Lilo". "And 626" Jumba added. "There not here Gantu said. "But you said "I lied" Gantu interrupted. "I finally gat all 5 of you" "Now lets see Dr. Hamstervheel" and then the ship shot off.

(They never said what Checkers one true place was so I made one up. Does anyone know the one true place for Swapper and Skip?)

(That Elastico episode scared me as much as some of these fan fics do. I mean Stitch can't leave Lilo on the show but it still scared me but I don't know why)

(The next chapter may take a long time to put up, sorry for the inconvenience)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the weight and any problems with this chapter. Still waiting for more reviews. In case I don't update for some time from the 7 to the 15 of August I well be on a cruise through the Caribbean with my Ohona. I wanted to go to Hawaii but where not going there this year. I'm hoping to go there next year ps does anyone know if the Birds of Paradise is a real hotel or did they make that up? I Actually found a web site called Birds of Paradise but I am not sure if it is the same place.

CHAPTER 2

**the return of 621 **

621 is an Experiment in the Disney Stitch Experiment 626 Game.

He got jealous of Stitch and Stole DNA meant to upgrade Stitch but Stitch defeated

him. I assume he was dehydrated and is lose in Hawaii

621 had been activated the other day and aware of what was going on in Hawaii. he stowed away in Gantu's ship.

Back with Lilo and stitch

Lilo shivered in the corner of the cell. Stitch came up and put his arms around her. "Don't be scared" said Stitch "I'll get you out of here somehow". "Well Lilo said "at least we'll be together if we can't get out". "Yeah" stitch said. It was the worst thing Lilo could have said. It was Weird but Stitch now wished that Lilo was in a separate cell, for a voice called out to stitch in his head. Stitch knew the voice well. It was the voice that had told Stitch to let Gantu take Mr. Stenchy.(the little devil Stitches) Another time it had said, "Break Lilo's hula trophy, it will be fun, she will forgive you and she will still love you." The worst thing was in that case the voice was correct. He had broken the trophy, it was fun and Lilo forgave him and she still loved him. But now the voice was saying something else. Voice was saying, "Don't try to break Lilo out of the cell, your together with her and you don't have any competition, you want her all for yourself now you have that don't mess it up by breaking her out". "Naga" Stitch said to himself "that's wrong and it stupid and you know it". " what's stupid" Lilo asked. Stitch stopped for a minute he had not meant for Lilo to here that. But To stitches relief and dismay Gantu came in and put Nani and Jumba and Pleakley in a cell with Lilo and Stitch. "Nani, Jumba, Pleakley," Lilo Shouted, "he got you to. "Now," said Hamstervheel, has he took the capture container that checkers had been put up into( I forgot mention that Gantu required checkers to be put in a container and 627's pod was to be put in a small box and taped to checkers container) "you are going to spend the rest of you lives in there wall we go and destroy the galactic federation with 627 and 027."

Gantu and Hamstervheel left 625 to look after the prisoners and they Took off. "Oh no" Pleakley said "what are we going to do". "Your gona stay in there" 625 said. "We got to get out of here," Lilo said. "How" said Nani, "these cells are strong." "True Jumba said 626 can't break them." "We have to try," she said and termed to Stitch. Stitch nodded and said "Okataka", he banged the glass, and tried every thing he could but all he did was put a small microscopic Crack in the glass Stitch saw it and tolled Lilo.

"Well at lest it did something but it well take for ever this way".

"Were going to die in here" Pleakley said oh ya were going to die "shhhhh" Lilo said "I'm thinking."

"I've got an idea." "625" she called "what do you want" he said. "that sandwich was grate, it was one of the best sandwiches I ever ate." This was true. "What do you mane one of, said "625? "Will I wasn't in a prison cell when I ate the others," said Lilo sarcastically. "Sorry I can't let you out. "Of korus not," Lilo said, but I was wondering, can you make me a special sandwich?" "What kind" 625 asked. "A triple dicker Triple espresso coffee bene and Coca nut cake sandwich," Lilo said. "Yee" 625 said, "are you shore"? "What's the mattered 625, Jumba said you can't make that kind". Hay 625 snapped I may not be the experiment you wanted me to be but when it comes to sandwich's I can make any thing imaginable," and he stormed off 10 secants ladder, 625 gave Lilo the triple dicker Triple espresso coffee bene and Coca nut cake sandwich. Lilo gave it to Stitch and he ate it, and Stitch Started twitching. He stared at 625, "**Meega, Nala Kweesta!"** Stitch shouted.**"O-O-Oh Blets--nak!**"625 said, and ran to hide.

Stitch then began to brake the glas s and 10 minutes lader he and the others where o out. Want they were out there was a long argument and what they would do but Lilo eventually

Convinced Nani that they were the only hope to save the universe. "I anticipated that Little Girl and 626 would be wanting to save universe" . he reached under his shirt and removed a small box. " What's that" Lilo asked. " It is a T.D.B. or ( trans dimensional box) . "A what" Lilo said. "were lit me show you" Jumba held the box that was no big than a small pensile box and opened it and pot his hand in it and his hand disappeared up to his shoulder. " Oh!" Lilo said so it is like Mary Poppins bag" he pulled out a orange red spacesuit just like the one Stitch was wearing at the beginning of the movie and gave it to Stitch who excitedly pull it on. It was one of the thing he mist from his old life. He then gave Stitch 4 plasma guns and Stitch of put them in the pocket on the front.

" Hay Lilo said why don't I get a spacesuit." "Sorry Little Girl I well make you One next time". Finally he pull out a other box and opened it to revel to

Cylinders 6" long and ½" wide. " you finished them" Lilo said. The two Light sabers that they were given when a man who said he was from and other universe were there lives were all a TV show.

**(Flash back)**

The man said that they were from his other favorite movie and that he thought that Stitch would be rely good with one but now Lilo would want one too. He warned them to be extra careful with the Light sabers as that they were supposed to be able to cut through anything and although Stitch was indestructible the Light sabers were not from there world. They were to big for Lilo & Stitch to use so Jumba used the make big make small machine to shrink them to a more manageable size.

**End Flash back)**

Jumba handed one to stitch who attached it to the belt on his space suit. He then gave one to Lilo, Lilo looked at it and tried to figure out where to attach it. She thought it would be best if she keep it out of sight so she hid it under her muumuu. " OK " Lilo said " I'm ready, buy the way why I didn't you get those the light sabers out before ,they would have cut threw the prison cell easily." " I was wanting to see if little girl and 626 could find their I own way out and you did." Jumba than pulled out a syringe " little girl bigger girl Pleakley and myself will be needing to be taking shot for to be making us have immunity to 029". ( I couldn't think of a better way) everybody ground Except for stitch who chuckled usually he was the one that had to get shots.

Lilo, Stitch and the others searched the prison and found a room filled with federation police cruisers. Lilo and Stitch looked around " that looks like a good one" Lilo said. " Naga said Stitch and then pulled a tarp off of a nether to reveal a nether more sporty

cruisers " the red one" he said with a grin. "Ok but we won't all fit in one" Lilo said. "Plesaley and I well follow in a blue one. Stitch then jumped in to the pilot sete and Lilo got in copilot sete. "Get in Nani" Lilo said. "And what do you think your doing?" she said. Stitch is driving and I'm the copilot" Lilo said. "Oh no your not" she said. "But who else can Plikaly is going with Jumba and I am going with Stitch". "Ok Nani said but I'm going to drive". At that Stitch laughed. "Nani" Lilo said "You don't know how to fly a space ship, but Stitch and me do". Nani side "your rite….what you know haw to fly a space ship"? "Stitch taught me, Lilo Said now let's go". The to space ships toke off and Lilo pot on a head set. " Jumba come in coordinates set" "coordinates set little girl" Jumba said. "Rodger prepare for the jump to hyperspace and to the planet Troro ,if Hamsterveal is going to destroy the U.G. F. we have to stop them, punch it Stitch. "Liiiiiiilooooo" Nani yelled as they sot off. But shortly after they lifted a 3rd space ship flowed them. 621 sat in the cockpit "soon 626 soon you will see that I am superior soon I well have revenge."

Back in Hyperspace with Lilo & Stitch

Lilo looked at the controls and saw the radio she then turned it on.

( Radio )

(Rap / Heavy Medal) 

_**Meega Nala Kweesta. **_

_**Bletsnak' **_

_**Bletsnak. **_

_**Meega Nala Kweesta. **_

_**Kata baka-dooka **_

_**Meega Nala Kweesta. **_

_**Gaba ika tasoopa **_

_**Meega Nala Kweesta. **_

_**Mega-o-itume **_

(Click)

"Man they'll say anything on the radio these days," Lilo said discussed. and changed the chanal.

( Radio )

(Country )

_**And now**_

_**My Bushi Bu **_

_**Isn't here**_

_**Any more**_

(Click)

Stitch changed the channel " I hate that song " he said.

( Radio )

(Oldies)

(Elvis) 

"**_Rock a Hula_**

_**Rock Rock **_

_**a Hula"**_

**_Yes! _** They both shouted in Unison, as they continued through hyperspace.

(I can't put the whole song up here, or they well remove my story but you can find the lyrics on line and you can hear the sound on the Disney Lilo and stitch island favorites CD it's not the Elvis version but it's the same song or you can find it on an Elvis CD or watch Lilo's favorite movie Blue Hawaii. The other two songs I made-up)

Meanwhile Hamsterviel and Gantu where in process of taking over the planet touro. Using the power of Checkers they had gotten the Grand Councilwoman on their side. Checkers Could not escape as he had thought Hamsterviel had designed a special headgear that kept Checkers on his head. He was currently taking over the emergency broadcast system. He had finished and began with a speech.

" attention inferior beings of the universe I am the great Dr. Jack Von Hamsterviel and I am now the ruler of the universe anyone attempting to the rebel we'll be cruelly and unusually tortured Ahahahaha choke. Do not attempt to change the channel there's no point because I'm on all of them"

Back with Lilo & Stitch

As the radio Went on with more of Hamsterviel speech Lilo clicked it off. " it's bad enough Hamsterviel is taking over the universe" Lilo said "but he has to cut in on my favorite song as well." Nani turned to Lilo " Lilo" she said " I can't believe you would say something so selfish, the universe is"…….

"I was joking" Lilo said. " little girl" Jumba came in " we are approaching our exit prepare to leave hyperspace." "ohkidak" Stitch said and turned to Lilo " I got it Stitch cutting sub light engines" she said and through several switches. They watched through the window as the planet touro grew closer and closer.

Nani was getting nervous "Stitch " she said "slow down". But her warning was a necessary the ship stopped right in front planet. "Jumba are you and Pleakley OK" Lilo called out. " One eyed nodal and myself are fine". " We are ready to enter the atmosphere" Jumba said. "Find" Lilo responded and Stitch pushed a button. "However The minute they entered the atmosphere they were immediately attacked by thousands of federation police cruisers. " Jumba Jumba" Lilo cried "were under attack" " th I am knowing this I am under attack to" Stitch was swirling the ship in a circle flying like well Stitch. " Stitch" Nani screamed " do… you… have… to.. fly.. like.. this." "Ih" "yes" Lilo and Stitch shouted in Unison. There came beeping sound and the grant county, woman appeared on a screen. "This is the grand councilwoman of the united Galaxy federation federation 626 you will land and surrender to Hamsterviel or be destroyed". Stitch responded by turning off the com. The ship flu like mad up down up down Nani stared out the window at the sky ground sky ground sky ground ground sky ground sky ground. " there's too many of them" Lilo then noticed the turn gun. " stitch" Lilo shouted and pointed at the gun. Stitch push a button on the council " takeover" "I got it" Lilo said and the steering wheel appeared in front of Lilo. She grabbed a stairwell and began flying like Mad. Stitch Reached an to the ceiling of pushed a button and another control came. " Lilo what I doing" "Nani this is not the time for stupid questions I'm taking over the controls so stitch can fire the big gun." Lilo then turn to Stitch " Stitch remember only disable their ships don't destroy them they don't know what they're doing there under Hamsterviel's control ." "ih naga nala Kweesta disable only".

Stitch began to fire the gun while Lilo continued to fly like mad. " Jumba are you doing OK" Nani said " not as well as you are not do not have 626 on board operating navigational systems and firing gun at the same time." " Stitch is not flying the ship Lilo is". Jumba blinked in amazement " 626 has done superior job in training, little girl in flying lessons I recognized his style" " I unfortunately don't have somebody to fire my turn gun." " Why not Pleakley" Lilo said. "ahahah what eyed nodal couldn't hit the broadside of a"…………….

" look out !" Pleakley screamed as a neither cruiser flew over there cruiser.

" well 626 we meet again" a voice call over com. " who is that" Lilo asked. " I don't know" Stitch said and turned on his com " this 626 who is this" " Why you don't remember, it's your old friend 621" "621" Stitch shouted where'd you come from." " Stitch who is it" Lilo asked. " Just one of Jumba's failed experiments he made before me, he was always jealous because Jumba like me better." "Well Stitch you know how that fields now" Lilo said. "yes I do" " 621 look I sorry that I made you look inferior I"……. "ho it's too late to apologize I'm Finally going to get my revenge and wants I've destroyed you Jumba will like be better" "621 you don't know what's happened Jumba has changed and I have changed to we don't have to destructive there is more to life than breaking things." "Ahahahah 626 you have really going off the deep and, ahahah the deep end get it you can't swim." "Ah 621 has not changed" Jumba said "he never could make a joke". "Is that so" 621 said "will I will destroy you as well Jumba by now". Lilo Stitch and Nani's ship was fired upon. Lilo began filing the Ship even more wildly than before. Stitch then saw a building with a sine that said "scheduled for demolition" Stitch then tolled Lilo to fly directly toward the building. Lilo do so with out question. But Nani was to said the least concerned. " Lilo are you lolo your heading straight for that building." " I know that's the idea". As they expected 621 follow them. Lilo Flew closer and closer to the abandoned billing. " pull up Lilo" Nani cried. " naga" said stitch " wait for it wait for it, now!" Lilo pulled up and 621 could not duplicate Lilo's maneuver in time and smashed into the building and exploited in a giant fire ball. Amazingly the building was still standing from " that is weird building should have been storing" "well let's not worry about that now the roof has a landing platform" the two ships landed on top of the building and everybody got out. " freeze" a voice said. suddenly They were surrounded by the federation storm trooper. " oh no" Lilo said. " Hamsterveil" trooper said " we have prisoners". " bring them to me" Hamsterviel said over the com. " you are him bring them in" the trooper said, and Lilo Stitch Nani Jumba and Pleakley were shackled and taking a way. "don't worry" Pleakley said " I have good news." " and what is that" Nani asked. " I just saved a bunch of money on the car insurance by switching to **GEICO.**

(8 pages in word arial 14)


	3. Chapter 3

(Well if anyone cares I'm back from my trip the worst part of the trip was not that I got seasick and not that I got sun burn that made me look like a certain Lilo and stitch character but was that the TV did not get the Disney channe so I had to go a full week with no L&S except a small picture I slipped into my wallet before I left )

This chapter was proof read spell check and cleaned up by **_Blissey_******Thank you so much.

**Lilo & Stitch **

**and the **

**Temple of Doom**

**Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani were all captured. They were taken to an underground chamber filled with some ancient and some modern torture devices.**

**Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani were put in an ancient looking metal cage. Then Hamsterviel entered the chamber where a headdress designed to keep Checker aka 029 on his head. **

"**So you came! Well, no matter. You will not outwit the great doctor Jaques Von Hamsterviel and it would appear that that idiot of a scientist has found a way to block the affects of 029, so that I can't put you on my side! however 626 is still useful to me" **

"**What do you mean?" Lilo asked. **

"**I have found a new way to turn good experiments back to evil" He then pointed to a rack ware 627 hung and a devise was draining his blood and it appeared that he was in absolute agony. **

"**What happened to Evil (627)"(I don't remember who name 627 Evil but I hope they don't sue me for using it) Lilo asked **

"**Oh you even gave him a name that suits him but he won't have much time to use it, and he is now powerless!" **

"**What!" Lilo said. **

"**Shut up when I am talking!" Hamsterviel shrieked "627 is now powerless because I have transfered his powers to myself!" **

**Hamsterviel held up his hand which had a ring on it. "This ring gives me the powers of 627! So you 626 can't harm me, but he is still evil and can't be turned to good and I discovered that his blood had the power to turn any experiment to evil and keep them that way!" **

"**What are you going to do!" Lilo asked. **

"**Simply I am going to inject 626 with 627's blood and then I want you to see him doing many evil things! I will have him kill you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Hamsterviel said, then he coughed up a hairball. **

**Lilo stared in horror as the mechanical arm grabbed Stitch and took him away. "Lilo do what you must to save yourself" Stitch called **

"**Stitch I won't…" Lilo was interrupted **

"**Bye Lilo." Stitch said in tears. **

**Stitch was taken to a nearby room where he was injected with 627's blood where he had many seizures and then he sat up with an Evil grin **

"**626" Hamsterviel said "How do you feel" **

"**Meega na la **Kweesta! Stitch said.

**Back in the torture chamber **

**Hamsterviel and the evil Stitch stood in front of a cage (like the divers use to look at sharks) "626 are you ready for your first assignment?" Hamsterviel said **

"**Yes master." said Stitch. **

"**Bring her in." **

"**Let me go, you big dummy!"Angel screamed. Gantu dropped her in front of Stitch. **

"**Angel" Lilo cried. Angel got up and looked at Stitch **

"**Stitch, you finally came to save me". Stitch grabbed Angel and looked to Hamsterviel **

"**Put her in the cage and then lower her into the pit of boiling acid" Gantu poled a lever and a panel in the floor opened to revel the acid pit. **

"**Yes master" Stitch said. **

"**What!" Angel yelled. Stitch grabbed her and put her in the cage "Stitch!" she called, "Snap out of it, come back! Don't leave me! You're not like this come back, Stitch!" Angel cried out. Stitch then began to shackle her arms in the cage. " Noooo!" Angel cried. "What are you doing! Are you mad!". Stitch then closed the cage door and Angel spit in his face, and stitch jerked back and turned away and wiped his face and gave an evil smirk.**

**Meanwhile Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani were still in another cage and they were all handcuffed within the tube like the handcuffs that stitch was wearing at the end of the movie. Lilo has been working to free herself for some time and she somehow managed to slip one hand free. She then glanced at Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani and made the shush gesture. She then reached to her hair and removed of all things a bobby pin. She unbent the pin and using the trick that Stitch told her freed her other hand. She then began to work on the cage lock and soon she was out.**

**She approached Stitch who stood at attention as Angel was being lowered into the pit. "Snap out of it, Stitch" Lilo cried and tapped on Stitch's hand. Stitch pulled away and smacked her in the face that brought her to the ground. Lilo stared back at him in tears. **

"**Lilo!" Nani cried "Get away from him! That's not Stitch, Stitch is gone."**

"**No!" Lilo said, "I won't accept that, he's still there". **

**Lilo ran to a wall and got a pole with a switch on the side. She flipped the switch and an electric arc appeared from two pins that the end of the pole. She then ran back to Stitch. "Stitch I love you come back to me, Stitch snap out of it" Stitch started to attack her again and Lilo jabbed him with the electrical pole. Stitch screamed in pain and Gantu grabbed Lilo and put a blaster to her head. "You're my best friend snap out of it Stitch" Lilo yelled. Then Stitch got up and turned to where Gantu had Lilo. **

"**Wait!" Stitch yelled, "She's mine!" Stitch grabbed Lilo and held her over the pit "I'm OK, Lilo." Stitch said and winked with one eye and then reached into his pocket with his other three hands and got out three of the four plasma canons and then he gestured for Lilo to take the fourth. Lilo stared confused. **

"**But…." **

"**I know." Stitch said "But this is an emergency." Lilo took the plasma cannon and smiled at Stitch "Are you ready?" Stitch asked. Lilo nodded. "OK on three, 1 2 3!" Stitch them spun around and the two of them fired their plasma cannons. Lilo fired at the locks on the cages and thanks to the target practice sessions Stitch had taught Lilo without telling anyone she was incredibly accurate. **

**Lilo than called out to Stitch "Stitch, save Angel!" Stitch ran to stop the descending cage and then pulled Angel out. **

"**Angel wake up!" Stitch said. Angel Took one look at stitch and punched him in the face. "Angel it's me, Stitch, I'm back!" **

"**Oh Stitch!" Angel cried. **

"**Not so fast!" Hamsterviel said .**

**Stitch looked at Hamsterveil, then to Lilo, and then Angel "Angel, go help Lilo". Then Stitch drew his plasma canons and fired at Hamsterveil who laughed. "You forget, I have the power of 627 now. Those weapons have no effect on me!" Stitch threw the plasma cannons away and reached to his belt, but he didn't find what he thought he would. **

"**Looking for this" Hamsterviel said, holding up the light saber for him to see "I thought that this was too powerful a weapon to let you have even in the evil mode, so I took it before I let you out of the transformation room." **

**Lilo and Angel had finished freeing the others. **

"**It seems that this weapon can kill even an experiment." Hamsterviel said. "I will now use the weapon that you planned to use on me to kill you!" Hamsterveil activated the light sabre and swung at Stitch who rolled out of the way. **

"**Stitch!" Lilo yelled as she reached under her muumuu to get her own light saber, then she threw it to Stitch. "Catch it!" Stitch did and blocked Hamsterviel's blow just in time. **

"**So it is a battle you want!" Hamsterveil and Stitch fought on as Lilo freed the others.**

**Gantu chased them around the room in a poor attempt to catch them. Finally Hamsterviel used 627's telekinesis power to hurl them against a wall and chain them to it. Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, and Angel were all chained to the wall. "I think that you can handle them now." Hamsterviel said. "Now just kill them one at a time!" **

"**With pleasure!" Gantu said. "Now, who to kill first" Gantu said he looked at Lilo "I would rather kill your family and make you watch them die but I think I will be merciful and kill you first."**

**Gantu raised his plasma cannon and pointed it at Lilo. **

"**Leave her alone!" Nani yelled. **

"**Don't be too upset you won't be apart for long." **

**Stitch stared at Lilo, he wanted to run and protect her but he was locked in combat with Hamsterveil. He would not be able to reach her before Hamsterveil would kill him. Not that Lilo was not worth that but he could not even attempt to get to her while Hamsterviel had a lock on him, and all he could do was stare through the quarter of his eye at what was about to happen. **

**Gantu raised the cannon and aimed it at Lilo. **

**Lilo, Trembling, but she did not scream as she stared back "You'll never get away with this you will be stopped" **

"**Oh no, I have been waiting a long time to do this, and your abomination can't help you now!" Gantu began to squeeze the trigger and Lilo braced herself for the impact of the blast that would take her life. **


	4. Chapter 4

I know this has been long

Blissey stele have not spell-check my fics

So I have decided to go the post what I have

As is please forgive the spelling and grammar

**I don't own L&S **

**Lilo & Stitch **

**and the **

**Temple of Doom**

**Part 2**

**The Rescue **

"

"You'll never get away with this you will be stopped"

"Oh no, I have been waiting a long time to do this, and your abomination can't help you now!" Gantu began to squeeze the trigger and Lilo braced herself for the impact of the blast that would take her life.

Suddenly there was the sound of a plasma gun being fired. But Lilo felt no pain.

Am I died she thought . no She was alive. She Then opened her eyes and saw Gantu who was waiting his hand and screaming in pain. And Then she saw his blaster on the floor. All eyes turned to the door.

Where a short that to foot for figure stood holding a plasma cannon

Where: a smoking plasma gun stood and angry 6 2 5.

625 all said that once. This Shocked gave stitch just enough of an opening that he was able to slice Hamsterviel is sort and off as well as the ring at held 627's power. Hamsterveil Screamed in agony as he fell to his back. And stitch held his blade to his throat. He then raised his stored in the air and prepared to deliver a killing blow. " stitch don't " Lilo called out " that's just not right if you do that your no better then him" stitch side " your rite Lilo I can't kill him" stitch stood over Hamsterviel and held the stored and block him from getting up.as he freed Checkers. Checkers went to Nani , and Nani used hem to order gamut to free them.

Meanwhile.Lilo said. " so 625 what made you change your mind about helping us ."

625 Side " it was mostly what Agel said when she was with us. After you escaped I started thinking of everything she said and everything I ever heard from you and when I found out that Hamsterville was going to kill angel and the rest of you I realized that I wouldn't have any where to go." . " this is so touching rviel said sarcastically but you shoed have killed me when you had the chance _ "A TA NA GA GA"_

Computer voice : self destruct sequence activated the base will self destruct in one minute. Hamsterviel then threw him self off of the ledge and disappeared.

" I am thinking that we should proceed quickly and ordinary two nearest exit" Jumba said in a hurry. "White" Lilo said " I have to save 6 2 7". Lilo ran to we're 6 2 7

Was bing held. " come on Lilo" Nani yelled. "6 2 7 is evil why do you want to save him". " Ohona" was the only answer she gave.

Computer voice : "self destruct sequence phase one has begun."

The room began breaking up. "Come on Lilo we have to get out of here.

Lilo went over to 627 and began removing the rectrants 627 stared down at Lilo.

" evil evil evil" 627 grownd. Lilo could not understand 627's one word vocabulary language but she just by the tone the was saying "( but why)" " because Ohona means family and family means no one gets up behind or forgot" Lilo said.

Lilo finely got 627 free and flu him over her shoulder and began carrying him to Jumb.

The room shook again and a peace of rock from the ceiling the size of a base ball hit her in the head and knocked her unconscious. "Lilo" they all cried and Stitch and Jumba ran to her. Stitch picked up Lilo and find her over his shoulder and gestured for Jumba to get 627. meanwhile Nani had ordered Gantu to keep their escape door from closing and caving in. Pleakley and 625 were already out and getting down A,a tunnel and Nani ran when she knew stitch had Lilo. Jumba made it through with 627.

However stitch was falling behind the could not run as fast as he might because he was daqing rocks the size of mattresses but a lot harder they would not heard stitch but they would be the death of Lilo. What Nobody had noticed was that Angel was also having difficulty getting to the door.

Stitch had nearly reached the door when he heard they scream. Stitch then turned to to see what had happened and saw Angel pend down by one of those huge rocks.

" Angel" Stitch cried and began to run to her. " Stitch no" Angel said " it's too late to get Lilo out of here" stitch stared" but…." " Stitch I haven't seen you with Lilo for long but I can tell that she is very important to you and if you lost her saving me you would never forgive yourself" "But Angel" "leave me Stitch you aren't really in love with me you love Lilo save her don't give her up for me go."

Stitch looked at Lilo who was still unconscious " you're right Angel thanks" he turned and rain.

Stitch ran through the door and told Gantu to run for it. Stitch and Gantu Ryan through the tunnel and past 625. when he saw Gantu and Stitch without Angel he cried out. " where's the Angelcakes" " she didn't make it" Stitch said. " you mean you left her, I thought nobody got left behind." Stitch was already out of 625's view.

625 Stared down the tunal " Oh Bletsnak! I'm Cuming for you Angelcakes" he shouted and ran in her direction.

He got to the door but it had closed. 625 stared at the door in defeat. " my cozen could break through this easily he could have saved her but no he had to save the little girl" " _you have all the powers of 626 if properly motivated you could defeat him Maybe even destroy him" _Gantu was dafe write he wouldn't destroy stitch but he would destroy that door.

" all right as my cozen likes to say Meega Nala Kweesta!"

625 pound at the door and he finally got through and ran to Angel.

"625" angels said " what are you doing here" " saving you your to believe to get buried",625 picked up the rock that was ontop of angel he then picked her up and and headed back to the exit.

Suddenly the building to come down.

625 through himself over top of Angel.

**Back with the others**

Out side the building Lilo had come to and saw the building coming down.

"Angel 625" she cried. "They didn't make it out Stitch said sadly.

They stood there for several hours and the smoke finely. Clean.

They stared at the rubble.

Suddenly it began to move Stitch something yellow emerging from the rubble.

625 Emerge holding angel in his arms he stepped down to the ground.

"625" Jumba said " you used your powers" " yeah I did and I hope I never have to use them again" with that 625 collapsed on the ground.

**Back no E-arth **

10am Kokaua town

Victoria ran down the street a car stopped and a voice called out " he Victoria y going to Lilo" the it was David " yeah I think she might know what ever one went crazy earlier and started worshiping that gerbil" " well get in I will give you a ride" Victoria got in David Car ( does he even own a car) and they drove up to the Palekai house. They saw the roof ripped off the house and gasped. But a little later David smiled. " they're OK " David said. " how do you know" Victoria asked. " because the gerbil was stopped and Lilo and stitch are the only ones who can handle them". Victoria smiled " yeah there pretty amazing".


	5. Chapter 5

Revised ,spell-check and grammar by J Sou" trfkajsourorsoff

Again if any one finds spelling and or grammar problems in any of my fics and are willing copy paste this to there word spell-checkAnd E male me the revised version I will give them a spell-check and grammarCredit When I revised the fic.

Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, Angel, 625, 029, and 627 sat outside the destroyed building.

Suddenly they saw a giant flying stretch limo come down and stop in front of them.

The front door opened and an alien stepped out and opened the back door.

"Thank you," a voice said, and the Grand Councilwoman stepped out and smiled when she saw Lilo & Stitch. "So once again I have you to thank. I thank for saving us from Hamsterveil."

"Well it is very late on Toro, and you look exhausted, so I'll be brief."

She looked at Gantu. "Is he working for you or against you?" she asked.

"He did try to kill us, but since Nani used Checkers (that's experiment 029), to get him on our side he has been cooperative, but Hamsterviel was using Checkers when he tried to kill us, so I am not entirely sure if that had any effect on whether he would kill us or not, even though he had tried to kill us before."

"Well," the Grand Councilwoman said to Lilo, "then I will give him a fair trial but for now I will have him put in prison until his trial. He deserves at least that for all the trouble he has caused you." She gestured for the guards and they handcuffed Gantu and took him off. The Grand Councilwoman then saw 627. "Which of the 626 experiments is this?"

"That's 627," Lilo said, and Jumba cringed. "627? Dr. Jumba, have you been making more experiments? You know that is illegal."

"I am being sorry, I should never have constructed 627, 626 was getting too full of self and I made 627 for to be teaching him lesson."

She then looked at Stitch "Is this true?"

"Yes," Stitch said with his head lowered. "Stitch was real jerk."

"What is his function?"

"Evil evil evil!"627 said.

"Yes, he's very evil," Lilo said, "but I think I can change him".

"No way!" Jumba said. "627 absolutely, positively, cannot be turned good!" He then cringed, remembering that he was in front of the Grand Councilwoman.

"Well," Pleakley said, "you also said that Lilo was wasting her time trying to turn Stitch but he turned out to be OK."

"Did I say that? Well then I will just have him put in solitary confinement until you can start trying to turn him good."

"Jumba have you made any other experiment other than this one?" the Grand Councilwoman asked.

"No," Jumba said, crossing his fingers.

"Is this true?"she asked the others.

"As far as I know it's true."

"Well I guess I can let you off this time, but if I find any more experiments with a number higher than 627, you will be in serious trouble."

"Of course. I understand."

She then looked at 625 and Angel "Are they safe?"

"They're with us," Lilo said. "They're OK."

"Well, it's very late. Get in my limo and we'll take you somewhere you can spend the night."

They all got in and the limo flew off.

**A short while later at the building**

A white furry hand appeared from the rubble and a figure moved quietly through the street and stopped in front of a parking meter with a bay over the head that said "Out of Order". The figure removed the bag and twisted the knob on the meter, and the cover to a nearby manhole opened and the figure jumped down the hole, but he was unaware he was being watched by a green-blue figure that raced after him and jumped down the manhole just before it closed.

**Back in the Grand Councilwoman's limo **

The limo came up to a large building. It was the finest hotel in all of toro.

Stitch turned to Lilo, who had fallen asleep. The Sleeping pills had worked faster on her and she was extremely tired. The sleeping pills, the Grand Councilwoman explained, were to help with the time difference of Toro and E-arth. Stitch smiled and picked her up and carried her.

The Grand Councilwoman got out and walked towards the building while the others followed.

An alien sat behind a desk with its nose in a newspaper. "Sorry, we're all booked up," the alien said.

" Oh really?" the Grand Councilwoman said. The alien then stared at the Grand Councilwoman in shock.

"Grand councilwoman!"

"I trust that you haven't rented out my special suite to just anyone."

"Oh no, your suite is always ready for you to come to."

"Good. I want you to put them up in it," she said, pointing to the others. The alien looked at them.

"A Queltacwanean, a Plorganarean, and I don't know what the other ones are, and two humans!" he said, shocked.

"Is there a problem?" the Grand Councilwoman asked.

"No problem," the alien sai. "Follow me."

"will there be enough room for all of us?" Nani asked. The alien laughed. "More likely you'll get lost in the suite! The maid once got lost in the Grand Councilwoman's suite for two months. It's enormous! The size of two floors of this hotel and each floor has 1000 rooms." Stitch's eyes went wide. Lilo was asleep, but he would have loved to have seen her face when the alien bel boy said that.

They entered the suite. "Just make yourselves comfortable, and if you need anything just call room service." Stitch carried Lilo into a bedroom- and he stared in shock. The bed must have been 24' by 24' -a king sized Gantu bed. Stitch considered trying a different room but decided against it. He was just too tired. He carried Lilo to the bed and climbed up on top of it and pulled back the covers and laid her on the bad.

Stitch yawned, and lay down next to her and pulled the covers over her.

He reached to the side table and turned off the light and the room went dark. Stitch turned his night vision on. He looked back at Lilo and ran his hand through her hair. "Sweet dreams, Lilo," Stitch said. He then leaned down and felt Lilo's hand reach out to him, and he extended his extra arms and wrapped all four of them around her. And he finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

This is the last chapter of H. F. P.

Spell-check and grammar by hamishwarfare Thank you

Stitch woke up and saw Lilo sleeping with her arms around him. He carefully freed himself so as not to wake her. He was concerned when he noticed his surroundings. This was not Lilo's room. Then he remembered were he was, he was on Toro. Yes. He, Lilo, Nani, Jumba and Pleakly were all on the planet Toro they had saved the galaxy from Dr. Hamsterville, and had been taken to the finest Hotel in the city and had what ever they wanted for free.

And that was good, because the prices for a night at this hotel were more than the price to buy there house 50 times.

Lilo yawned as she sat up,

"good morning Stitch" she paused "where are we?"

she asked.

"we're on Toro"

Stitch said.

"oh. right I remember know! But then is it morning."

"Oh ya its morning"

Stitch said

"the sleeping pills they gave us let us adjust to toro time."

**Flash Back to the grand council woman's limo **

One of the grand council woman's servants produced a box and gave it to her she then gave each one of them a pill

"these take a while to work but if you have ever changed time zones and experienced jetlag? Well you would have thought that was bad. But changing planet's is much worse than simple time zones, but those pills will help. They will prevent the planetlag entirely so you won't have it"

**End Flash Back**

"The only way you can easily adjust are those sleeping pills" Stitch said.

Lilo yawned once again

"I had the weirdest dream last night".

"Me to"

Stitch said,

"but you go first".

"Well"

Lilo said

"I dreamed I was an experiment"

"You what"

Stitch said in disbelief.

"I had somehow been turned into an experiment and you were blaming yourself saying that it was your fault and it you had not been foolish I would still be human, but I told you that I…"

"You said"

Stitch interrupted

"that I should not blame myself for what happened to you and that you did not mind being an experiment."

Now it was Lilo's turn to be amazed

"How did you know"

"I had the exact same dream"

said Stitch.

"But how is that possible"

They eventually decided that the reason they shared a dream was because they were sleeping so close and that they must have been talking in there sleep. They did practically everything together why not dream together too. They eventually brushed it off and forgot it all.

Then Lilo realized something

"Stitch" she said. "you're speaking perfect English."

Stitch looked that her,

"no you're speaking perfect toro"

Stitch said in amazement. Then it hit him "translators" stitch said pointing to his ear.

"I forgot about that" Lilo said

"well I did too" Stitch responded.

"But we don't need translators to understand each other" Lilo said. " I mean I can't speak toro perfect but I don't need to, you understand English perfectly I only speak in toro when I don't want anyone to know what I'm saying.

And while your not table to speak English perfectly you don't need to because I have come to understand your language so well that I am almost fluent in it."

Together they could speak 3 languages English Toro and Hawaiian.

"No we don't Need them to understand each other, we them so at we can understand every Languages there is."

. Lilo went to the window and open the blinds revealing an enormous window that looked over the city (think Star Wars's Corusont or Blade Runner)

"so…this is Toro. your home planet."

"Well" Stitch said "I guess so. Jumba is from Quelta Quan, but I'm not really from any planet. But I guess it is my home planet."

"Its nice"

Lilo said.

"ya" Stitch said "but its not Hawaii. I really don't remember much about it" he said "but there" Stitch pointed out the window "I wrecked that building over there. they must have rebuilt it".

"Stitch" Lilo said "is there anything to eat here?"

"of course there is. I'll call rooms service "

Stitch picked up the phone and asked what was available, and then his eyes went wide.

"send up a bucket of B.M.T."

Stitch hung up and a little later there was a knock at the door.

Stitch opened the door and a man stood there holding a bucket the strange green and purple poker-doted chicken drumsticks from the movie.

Stitch took the bucket closed the door and grabbed one and handed it to Lilo before grabbing one for himself.

"Lilo you have to try this" stitch said

Lilo stared at it

"I don't know Stitch"

"come on Lilo I tried pizza and I like it even though I thought it was gross the first time I a saw it"

Lilo sighed

"you're right. if I made you try new things than I should be willing to do the same".

Lilo closed her eyes before taking a big bite of this strange meet.

"Wow! It's incredible! It tastes like pizza, coconut cake and strawberry ice cream all at the same time. But its not disgusting like when I tried to eat all 3 at once"

"try thinking about Pineapple" stitch tolled here.

Lilo did and took another bite

"it tastes just like a Pineapple, but I think it still has the outer part on it"

Lilo said and spat in a trashcan.

"Oh no Lilo Said I forgot about Vectoria" Lilo said out loud before she ran to the phone.

**Back on E-arth **

**Victorias house **

The Phone was ringing.

"_slerp_"

"Snooty I have to answer the phone get down"

Victoria complained to her snot sucking pet. Snooty got down from Victoria's face allowing Victoria to answer the phone.

"hello. oh Lilo its you. were are you?"

Victoria asked.

"I'm on another planet"

"_slerp_"

"snooty not now"

Victoria complained as Snooty tried to get at her noise again,

"how is snooty doing?" Lilo asked.

"he's great" Victoria said.

"Victoria" Lilo said "I'm going to be gone for a while so would you do me a favour?"

"of course I can" Victoria said "what is it?"

"would you give Pudge a peanut butter sandwich tomorrow"

"sure I'll feed Pudge for you"

"Thanks a lot Victoria. I have to go because this is super long distance bye. _click_"

"well who was it?"

Snooty asked. (Snooty has Learned some English and Victoria has learned some torn)

"It was Lilo she wanted me to feed her fish"

"Oh yeah that's tomorrow. but Victoria don't you have an appointment with clip tomorrow?"

"Oh I forgot about that! I better call her" Victoria finished. Victoria picked up the phone once again and called clip.

**Over at clips **

The phone rang

"hello" clip said.

"it's Victoria. I need to change my appointment"

Clip looked at her chart

"how about today at five o'clock"

"that's great. I'll see you then bye"

"well" Victoria said "I've got an appointment at five o'clock"

"that's good now where was I?"

Snooty wondered out loud. Just then Victoria sneezes.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember"

Snooty then attached him self to Victoria's nose and begins sucking the snot out of it once again.

When he was finished he collapsed in her arms and smacked his lips.

"Oh Victoria no one has snot like yours. And I mean no one"

Victoria chuckled.

"nobody but you would think of that as a compliment."

(OK I Know its gross but it is quite common to make things so cute there gross, but it is rare to have something so gross, that it is cute.)

Meanwhile deep in the bows of the planet toro Hamsterville was planning his revenge he soon discovered that 621 had followed him and learn that he too wanted revenge on Lilo & Stitch. 621 Help Hamsterville create. A bionic Hand to replace one that Stitch cut off.

"soon 626. Soon you will be sorry you ever mist with Dr Hamsterville!

**Back On earth with Clip **

"hi Victoria"

Clip then turned to see Sparky standing beside her.

"have you got a minuet"

he asked. Clip Smiled,

"I always have time for my Buchi-Bu! but I have to eat lunch before I cut Victoria hair. I never style will I am hungry. its to dangerous"

"It sure is" Sparky said "you almost lost you job that day when you styled on an empty stomach"

"Don't remained me"

Clip picked up a box and removed a smaller box from inside it labeld "Lilo" she opened it and looked in side. It was empty,

"Blitsnac out of Lilo again"

Sparky laughed

"you always run out of her's first"

"I guess I'll just have some Myrtle"

Sparky looked in the box

"why don't you try Yuki?"

he suggested.

"Yuki more like Yucky I don't know why but she has the worst hare I ever tasted well except for Myrtle's dolls"

**Epilogue**

Three months later Lilo, Stitch and the others finally come home. Victoria, David and the experiments were all waiting to see them. Lilo then introduced all the experiments that Lilo and Stitch had freed from Hamsterville's secret base.

They were all exited until they saw 625 with Angel

"Its okataka" Stitch said "625 is good now and so is Angel."

Yes on the journey home Angel had fallen in love with 625.(but that is a other story that I plan to do ) They then saw 627. All eyes turned to see Lilo step up to him. "I can't do it Lilo! I just can't do it!"

Lilo put a hand on his back

"you'll do fine just remember what you told me"

He stepped forward,

"I just want to say I am sorry"

all the experiments stared in amazement. 627 finally relied why

"I suppose you are wondering why I am specking English and not my normal one word language"

he then pointed to a device hanging from his neck

"this is translator. it converts my words to English if I turn it off like so" 627 turnes it off "evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil evil" he turnes it back on "it on I go back to the English. Again I want to apologize for being so evil, thanks to Lilo I understand now. However Jumba, Pleakly and Nani were forced to offer my pod and checker's for ransom because of that I lost my power. A punishment for all my evil doing."

Wishy Washy step for

"you know I don't have any powers anymore either. I know what it's like"

wishy washy walked up to 627 and took his hand

"will find something that we can do together!"

Lilo turned to Stitch

"I'll race you to the elevator".

"your on"

"on 10. 1, 2...10!"

and Lilo was gone.

"Hey" Stitch yelled "no fair!"

Lilo ran in to the hall and stitch ran through the living room, slipped on the rug and smashed into the wall. He then got up and went up the elevator.

"Slow poke"

Lilo Said laughing.

"hey you only won because I let you".

The End

(Hope you liked it.

Next up **_Lilo 2.0)_**


End file.
